Baseball pitcher's targets have hitherto existed in the art for game devices or improvement of a pitcher's skills. These targets have not met widespread acceptance in proportion to the popularity of the sport for a variety of reasons, including, cost, complexity and lack of utility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pitcher's target which is moderately priced and particularly oriented towards the younger players, such as, the members of the Little Leagues.
It is another object to provide a portable target which can be readily assembled and disassembled.
It is yet another object to provide a target which may be easily adjusted to simulate a strike zone for a range of baseball batter sizes.
It is still yet another object to provide a target with increased utility by providing a means of designating a particular area within the strike zone, such as, the inside and outside corners.
The foregoing objects, along with additional objects, features, advantages and benefits of the invention become more apparent in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings which disclose the invention in detail. A preferred embodiment is disclosed in accordance with the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention. The subject matter in which an exclusive property right is claimed is set forth in each of the numbered claims at the conclusion of the description, and such subject matter is considered patentable over the prior art of which the applicant is aware, as set forth in the following Prior Art Statement.